The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at the University of Texas- Houston Medical School has a major commitment to evidence-based medicine and the performance of randomized clinical trials. Members of this division have experience in performing such trials in the areas of corticosteroids for fetal maturation, preterm premature rupture of the membranes, effects of anesthesia/analgesia in labor and method of delivery, and obstetrical infections. There is an established clinical research unit in place, including a research coordinator, data management systems, personnel, facilities and equipment. There is more than an adequate population base to perform randomized clinical trials and this obstetric population base is diverse in socioeconomic, racial and ethnic character. There is a very large obstetric network, which provides a large number of high-risk pregnancies to further support the performance of randomized clinical trials. The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine has both the capability and University support to provide protected research time, as well as the capability, desire and commitment to work with other centers in collaborative research regarding pregnancy outcome.